Talk:Bloodmating
Before anyone says anything, I know this is kind of sick. I would like to point out that they are called "Brutes" for a reason. I find this entirely plausible for their civilization. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:51, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Nice article but seriously, do we really need to get so specific into their culture to that extent? :Are you complaining about sexual content? I tried to keep it non-graphic and to the point. I think aspects of culture should be included to flesh out the fanon. This one is mainly to explain the relationship between two Jiralhanae as I designed them. In the fanfiction Halo 3: Ascension in which they are featured, details are left implicit for the most part as is standard for the Halo universe with its numerous mysteries. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:54, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :At least you're not that specific. Hope no one goes out of boundaries here... I never thought I'd say this, but this is one of the most plausible articles here. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, if you play Halo 3 on legendary with IWHBYD Skull on, then you will understand XD :For those who don't get the reference, if you kill a Brute, their partner might say, "He was my lover!" --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Wait...aren't they called Brutes because they love to beat the sh*t outta people with their hands? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:57, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Yep. But I don't think they'd be "gentle" with each other either. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:59, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Ugh, the mere notion. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:00, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Heh. Well, they're "brutal." They're also ape-like, with a similarity to barbaric Romans. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) DC, this seems pretty accurate with what the Jiralhanae would do. Strange to me, but still, pretty accurate. Good job dude! -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis ]] 02:33, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, man, it's just too much information. It would appear that these brutes are more accepting of homosexuality that our culture is, which is a little ironic. I must say though, don't you think that you're taking the nickname "brute" a little bit far? :/ :Hey, I'm not describing how they actually mate. This is information related to a marriage ceremony. And, hey, just because "Brute" is a nickname doesn't mean it isn't an accurate description. From what we've seen, they're truly brutal. Also, they're similar to a classic dramatic depiction of gorillas (think King Kong stereotypes). There's a subtle "sexual predator" vibe from some of them. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :The women don't have the right to marry without men. My imagining of the Jiralhanae has them as patriarchal to the extent that human scientists have difficulty telling apart the free Jiralhanae women from the slaves. --Dragonclaws(talk) 03:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC) By the way, the literature section has some obscure jokes for astronomy geeks. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC)